This Path I Walk
by MeshaSunshine
Summary: "Okay, okay, calm down. There's no way my TV is going to suck me into Kingdom Hearts! Why would it?" OC with no planned pairings. (DISCONTINUED)


My second try at Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, my last attempt was a total fail.

I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters, or any Final Fantasy characters. I only own Sharon, Sharon's family, and Adrianna.

...

"Arrrggghhhhh! Why won't you work?!"

I jolt out of my sleep and snap up into a sitting position on my bed, my fuzzy hair flying ahead of me.

"What?!" I search around the room and find my little brother was playing Kingdom Hearts 1 in my room, sitting in front of my TV at the foot of my bed.

In response to my yell he paused the game and turned around to face me, his face had guilt written all over it.

"I'm sorry!" Dakota dropped the controller, he was clearly upset. "I didn't mean to wake you up! Mom's watching Netflix in the living room and Isabella was at work!"

"Ugh," I ran a hand over my sleepy face and swing my legs off my bed, choosing to slowly absorb the information Dakota had told me. "It's fine, just…don't yell. How far are you this time?"

Dakota took in a deep breath and un-paused his game, continuing to beat up a bunch of heartless. "I'm in Agrabah, and I'm fighting Jafar."

I plop down beside him and watch as Sora attempts to run in circles to avoid being hit. Honestly, I'm better at these games than Dakota, he has 'strategy' and I just button mash the shiz out of everything.

This is boring, so I pick up my spiral notebook and a mechanical pencil, and flip to a blank page. I haven't created a Kingdom Hearts OC in awhile…

"Hey, Dakota," I nudge his elbow as I stretch out next to him on my stomach. "Think of names for a ginger girl."

"Um, Amber?" Dakota shrugs as he then dies from some random attack he could have dodged if he was a button masher. "Darn it!"

"You write down names, and I'll try to beat Jafar," I grab the controller from him.

I restart the battle as I walk through the gold door into the Lamp Chamber.

The cutscene starts with Maleficent in front of a keyhole, bitterly saying, "That boy again?"

"He's more persistent than I expected," Jafar replied, looking all fancy and stuff with his fancy cape. How the heck did he get the shoulder pieces to do that? "Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku?"

Then the camera shows a closer look at Jafar's face -which I also just realized is really distorted-as he continues, "Doing so may actually prove useful to our-"

And then Sora sprints in, the poor child runs everywhere. He pauses before asking, "Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?"

Maleficent fades away, leaving no trace of her being.

Aladdin, who I noticed can actually pull off only wearing a vest and poofy pants, yells out, "Jafar, let Jasmine go!"

Jafar, being greedy, only retorts coolly back, "Not a chance."

The camera pans down to show Jasmine taking a nap –no, wait, she's unconscious-, before he continues. "You see, she's a princess—one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

Pan to Goofy, "Open…"

"…the door?" Pans to Donald below him.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it," Jafar states as he walks to the end of the dock thing.

Genie then appears out of nowhere above Jafar just as Jafar screeches out, "Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"

Aladdin gasps as he takes a cautious step back. "Genie, no!"

"Sorry, Al." Genie looks down forlornly. "The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

Jafar points his snake scepter at the keyhole door and shields it magically. Wait, how come he does that? Doesn't he WANT the door unlocked?

The battle begins, and Sora runs forward to jump up onto the stone dock where Jafar had begun to cast a spell. Just as he hooked onto the stone, a blot of thunder at him.

And then, I button mash. I start randomly using spells left and right, and my normal combos are mixed in between, yet leaving no room for Jafar to attack Sora. Genie intervenes every once and a while, but it never threw me off. Soon, I had finished the little battle.

I pause, and look on the page Dakota had, and I'm happy to see he had a ton of names written on it. I scan over it quickly as I try to pick out a name, and yet only one stood out.

"Sharon?" I frown at Dakota, he was an idiot. "Why did you use my name?"

"Be-CAUSE," Dakota gestured his hands up as if it was plain and obvious. "You're new character could be you if you were a ginger!"

"What?" I had read a story like that before…it was a Naruto fanfiction where a girl had been sucked into her TV and fell into Naruto as her OC she had drawn for her sister. "You want me to just draw myself as I am now only as a ginger?"

"Yeah!" A huge grin formed onto Dakota's face, but his attention was lost when the doorbell rang. "Spencer's here! Bye Sharon!"

As he ran out, I sighed. "Finally," I leave the controller on my bed so that next time I don't step on it.

I walk out into the living room to see that my mom was on the computer checking her Facebook, but her hair was clipped back and her purse on the couch. Whenever her hair was clipped back, she was planning to go out.

"Hi mom," I smile at her as she turns around to greet me.

"Morning, Sharon!" She gives me a hug, resting her chin on my shoulder. Sometimes it's a bit awkward to hug her, with me being two inches taller than my own mom. "I'm going to go shopping with Isabella, would you like to go to Grandma's?"

"Well, I was planning to write a story today." It's not a lie; I was planning to write my new OC's story.

"Well, at least get dressed for the day, I don't want you in your pajamas all day," my mom walks to the garage. "And tell Isabella I'm in the car!"

I sigh as I walk over to the kitchen where Isabella, my older sister, sat eating scrambled eggs with hot sauce. "Ella, mom's in the car." I walk to the coffee maker and pull a mug out of the cupboard, hoping Isabella would freak out when I called her Ella, she never liked her name being shortened.

Isabella nodded, "I'll be there in a second, Shar."

"Don't call me Shar." I mumbled a foul word under my breath as I discovered that the creamer was empty

"I can call you anything, Shar," Isabella threw her paper plate away and she too then left.

"Well, this sucks…I'm totally alone…" I mutter to myself as I head back to my room. I hear a small pitter patter, and I turn to see Nina, Isabella's dog, following me and looking absolutely adorable.

"Awwwwww, come on Nina! I'm going to write a story! Right after I get dressed!" I cooed as I opened my dresser.

All I had were some pants that didn't fit and my only pink skirt. I hate having only sucky clothes, stupid postponed laundry day. I sigh again as I pick my own plain periwinkle t-shirt, and pick up my white star covered jacket, with sleeves that stopped at the elbow.

Walking into the bathroom and quickly snatching a hair band, I do a full circle through my house to truly check to see if anyone was there.

"Yup," I whistled to myself as I sat on my floor and starting drawing my new OC, Sharon. "I'm completely alone. What kind of bangs? This way, or this way? No, this way."

And this process of decision making and drawing was repeated over and over for 50 minutes.

"There!" With a smile I brushed off the last bits of eraser pieces, satisfied with the results of my work. I heard something vibrate and I turned to my phone. It was flashing that my friend Adriana was calling me, so I picked it up and did what any other friend would do, answer.

"Hi Audrey," Adrianna's nickname. "What's up?"

"Not much, I'm just really bored…"

"Really? You should draw something."

"I'm serious!"

"You just told me you were bored, and now you're serious…who are you?"

"Sharon!"

"Alright, I kid, I kid," I laughed as I went from sitting on the ground to sitting on my bed.

But, when I sat down, I sat on something, so I jerked up to see I had sat on my controller.

"You okay?" Adrianna asked, her voice hinting at worry.

"I just accidentally sat on my controller. Left it on my bed," I laughed nervously as a blush dusted my cheeks. "Silly me."

"What game were you playing?"

"I was playing-" I grabbed the controller without looking and accidentally pressed the buttons all at once. "-Kingdom Hearts. The first one, you know-"

**_"Invalid Input... Further Incorrect Use of this terminal will result in immediate repercussions…"_**

"What was that?"

I turn to my TV, because the voice message sounded slightly static. "I think from my TV…"

"But, I thought you said you were playing the first game. The second game is where you hear that message right before Sora gets sucked into Tron's world!"

"But, I am playing the first game. One moment," I put the phone on speaker phone and place it on my bed. I kneel in front of the screen, which was still paused. I clicked the start button to un-pause it, but nothing happened. I pressed start again. Still, no reaction.

"Audrey, I think I broke my TV…" I shouted so that she could still hear me.

"Well, whatever you do," Adrianna's voice seemed strained, and her voice came out like she was panicking. Oh wow, she's panicking and she's not even here. "Do not piss off your TV, I think its evil. It could suck you into the game!"

I laugh, and then walk back over to my phone. "My TV isn't evil, Audrey! If it'll make you feel better, I'll get myself a key to protect myself!"

"Shut up! Get a switch blade! Or a pocket knife! And DON'T touch your controller!"

"Sure, mom, need me to do anything else?" I tease as I get my dad's switchblade. I'm not going to lie; I'm a bit freaked out. "Do you want me to pack clothes too incase the game drops me off in some foreign world?"

"You won't have to, the clothes change on they're own, remember? Just DON'T touch your controller and DON'T hang up."

"Okay, okay, calm down. There's no way my TV is going to suck me into Kingdom Hearts! Why would it?" I was too busy making fun of and teasing Audrey that I accidentally stepped on the controller. "Ah crud, I stepped on the controller. Oh well, my TV's going to yell at me now."

I turn toward my TV, and screamed. I fell over and began backing away on my hands and feet.

Because, on my screen was no longer the paused menu.

On my TV screen was a digitalized face, of the MPC from the second game.

"B-but you're from the second game!" I shouted as I felt tears of terror streak down my face.

"Sharon! SHARON WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

**_"Absorption will initiate in, 5...4..."_**

"T-the guy from the 2nd game, MCP or something, is going to absorb me!" I shrieked as I whimpered.

**_"3...2...1...Initiating absorption"_**

"AUDREY!" I cried out right before the TV had released a bright ray of light, blinding me. "HELP!"

(...setting change...)

"SHARON!" Adrianna shouted into the phone and listened as her friend's side on the phone was cut off. She dropped the phone and pulled on her jacket, running toward the door, slipping her shoes on without missing a beat.

Adrianna ran through the house grabbing her bag and then leaving, sprinting two entire blocks, all the while her head was running through the possibilities of what had happened.

Images of her friend being sucked into her TV, and her friend's screams ringing through her ears only pushed her on, flying through the neighborhood.

After what seemed to be forever, Adrianna finally reached Sharon's house. She opened the unlocked door and ran to Sharon's room.

Panting, she slammed the door open, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

Sharon's room was perfectly clean, expect for a single circle on her carpet. A circle of burnt and singed carpet, right across from where Sharon's TV should be.

The TV was gone too.

Adrianna fought back sobs as she turned in circles looking around for cameras incase it was another prank.

"SHARON! Sharon this isn't funny!" Adrianna gave up holding back, and now her voice was choked by her sobs. "Sharon! Sharon!"

Adrianna couldn't take anymore and collapsed on Sharon's floor in a fit of sobs and tears.

"SHARON!"

...

Now I feel cruel…

I'm sorry people; I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. Even if it breaks my own heart to do this. :'(

Please leave tips, reviews, and even a flame if I hurt your feelings.

Question #1: Who's your favorite Kingdom Hearts character? And/Or Final Fantasy character?

My favorite KH character is either Ventus/Roxas/Sora (I consider them all the same person) or Naminé (Who I consider a different being from Kairi.)

Again, please leave tips, reviews, and even a flame if I hurt your feelings.


End file.
